otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arms and Armour: Swords
Unlike the staff or the axe, the sole purpose of any sword is to kill. As such, it is a specialist, and remains one of the most favored weapons in Fastheld, especially among members of House Valoria of Kahar Blood. A few types of swords are intended more for sport, and are broadly used in fencing. Citizen Swords These weapons are those which can be wielded by any man or woman within the empire, and each can be wielded with only one hand, with the possible exception of very small children. As a result, they tend to not be heavy enough to injure a person very much. Falchion The simplest sword, and the least expensive, the falchion has been described as an unrefined sabre. It only has a single edge, and while pointed, the blade is far more useful for a slashing, or chopping, than it is for thrusting. Still, it is probably the most widely used sword within Fastheld for its availability *'In-Game Item Description:' **A Falchion, consisting of a two-foot long single-edged blade connected to a short, leather-wrapped hilt. Most of the weight of the weapon is within the blade itself, lending to its ability to deal damage on a swing, similar to an axe's chop. A cruciform handguard crosses between hilt and blade, to catch any attacks, and a teardrop shaped pommel sits at the base, often decorated. ---- Scimitar Much like its cousin the falchion, the scimitar is a blade which is of little use for thrusting. With a drastic curve to it, the one-edged scimitar is a slashing weapon, forged sharp so as to cut through leather and mail, though plate can cause it much trouble. It is relatively light, since it does not require much force for a stab, and long. It is also considered quite exotic in Fastheld and known lands, and rare. Scimitars are often forged as much for their unique design as for their capability as a weapon. *'In-Game Description' **A sleek steel Scimitar, featuring a slender two-foot edged blade that runs perfectly rectilinear for much of its length, before sweeping into an elegantly smooth upwards curve at the very end of the blade, tapering to a final sharp point. The blade is razor sharp, with a mirror finish, as well as fuller down its length so slight it is nearly invisible. The golden brass guard rests between the blade and hilt; the metal smoked to give it a duller tint. The guard, in turn, gives way to the attenuated hilt behind it, consisting of a cordwrapped wooden handle beneath a layer of suede leather A simple hexagonal pommel caps the end of the hilt. ---- Shortsword Light and effective, the shortsword is one of the more common weapons in use in militias throughout Fastheld. The blade is two-sided, unlike either a falchion or scimitar, and comes to a point, making it useful for thrusting at the enemy. It can be anywhere from twenty-four to thirty inches in length, though the standard for the Royal Guard is around twenty-seven inches. Civilians and nobility may also be found using this weapon, but this is less common. *'In-Game Description' A single handed cruciform steel Shortsword, featuring a lethally rectilinear two-foot double-edged blade that tapers to a razor sharp point. Light enough to be worn as part as everyday wear, they are most commonly recognized as single-handed double-edged swords designed more for cutting than thrusting. Shimmering of reflective platinum hues, the stainless steel blade of this shortsword features smooth fullers on either side of the blade. The gently-arched solid brass crossguard shines of a resplendent golden hue, narrowing in the middle before flourishing outwards at the ends. A flattened pear shaped pommel surrounded by polished brass rivets finishes off the shortsword. ---- Sabre While it only has a single edge, the sabre is still a weapon for thrusting, and comes to a deadly point. It is heavier than the shortsword, and the weight behind it, combined with its sharp edges, allows for more force to be put behind its blows - indeed, even full-plate armor can be matched and, sometimes, outclassed by this sword. Most commonly, it is used by officers in a militia, be they Freelander or noble, and if a noble were to use a one-handed sword, this would be the most likely candidate. *'In-Game Description' **A moderately curved, single-edged steel Sabre, featuring a thick two-foot steel blade that shines with a reflective platinum hue, and features a long, wide fuller, and a razor sharp, practical point at the tip. Because of the measured equilibrium of the sabre, it remains a relatively light weapon with an outstanding forward balance, giving it an excellent cutting and slashing capability, while still remaining useful for thrusting attacks. While the blade features no striking features, one might note that a false edge rests near the tip of the sabre to give it back-edge cutting ability. The exotic design of the lower end of the weapon is one of a beautiful swept hilt, boasting a solid-twisted golden brass grip which had then in turn been wrapped in supple black leather, which itself remains strongly protected by a stout, brass three-bar-hilt. The sculpted hand-guard is cast of brightly polished brass, featuring an ornate loop guard and smooth knuckle bows that merge into the pommel, adding the final touches of elegance to this fine sword. Noble Swords While all swords are deadly weapons, some are more so than others. These swords are those, and the ones that nobility reserve for their own use. Requiring the use of both hands, these are the swords often passed down as heirlooms, and that any Freelander caught using would be risking a run-in with the law. Longsword In use since time immemorial, the longsword is the staple blade of use by the nobility, especially those of Kahar Blood. The blade itself is not incredible in length, perhaps three to four feet, but its weight requires one to use two hands, and its sharp edges combine with this to make it a deadly weapon. Knights often use this, and the blade has a decided advantage even against plate armor. *'In-Game Description' **A stately steel Longsword, featuring a lethal three-foot blade that tapers to a razor sharp point, connected to a nine-inch hilt and pommel. Shimmering of reflective platinum hues, the stainless steel blade of this longsword is double-edged, featuring smooth fullers on either side of the blade that run down its length, to lighten and strengthen the blade, while also aiding the balance. The gently-arched solid brass crossguard shines of a resplendent golden hue, narrowing in the middle before flourishing outwards at the ends. A flattened pear shaped pommel surrounded by polished brass rivets finishes off the longsword. ---- Claymore The greatest of the swords, the claymore is a weapon reserved normally for those of high station, and great strength. As such, they are actually quite rare to find within the nation, and when they are made it is uncommon for them to not be decorated and handed down as heirlooms. Generals and knight commanders are the most common to find with these, as well as members of the Duchy. *'In-Game Description' **A majestic steel Claymore, featuring a broad forty-inch blade connected to a long hilt, with a faultless point of balance resulting in a magnificent heavy weapon. The prominent feature of this lethal weapon remains the flawlessly perpendicular reflective-sterling blade that tapers to a sharpened triangular point. Lethally double edged, the stainless blade of this claymore features smooth fullers that run down the length of the blade on either side of the weapon, serving to lighten and strengthen the blade in equal measure. The solid brass crossguard is comprised of rectilineal, downward sloping arms, and a black leather ricasso guard stands above this, allowing the user to half-sword the weapon in thrusting. Back to Arms_and_Armour_of_Chiaroscuro Category:Armor Category:Arms